


Mythic Snuff Sluts: Naga's Blood

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [74]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Beheading, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Heart removal, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: In order to get rid of Naga once and for all, Grima devises a new plan.She captures Tiki and impregnates her with Morgan, who devours the dragon girl from within to quickly mature.Then, fell mother and daughter take on their sworn foe - Naga losing her arms, her heart, and finally her head to the corrupted dragonesses.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 5





	Mythic Snuff Sluts: Naga's Blood

Tiki happily laid on the bed in her room in the Askran castle. This world was so fun! It was so great finally having friends! She just spent another day playing with the many other dragon girls of this world: Faes, and Myrrhs, and Nowis, and Nahs… They even had other hers! Both young ones, and, and… Grown up Tikis too! However, one of these she could recognize well disappeared recently - making Tiki at least a little worried about her. Still, having so many dragons to interact with was incredibly exciting for the young girl who had spent hundreds of years asleep in a temple. And these new friends, unlike those from Mar-Mar’s army, would be able to stay with her forever! All this excitement, plus playing with them had tired the young dragon out - so she now she’d went to do one of the other pleasures of her long-lived, yet young life. Wrapping herself in her red cloak, she purred happily at how good it felt. Then, feeling super comfortable, the girl happily began drifting off to sleep.

As Tiki laid cocooned on her bed, suddenly the door to her room was smashed open. Through the door’s remains, the white-haired form of Shepherd’s tactician, Robin, floated into the room - her madness clearly visible in her eyes. Tiki recognized the woman, as her grown-up version had pointed her out to her before… But the woman was nowhere near this scary then. And with a good reason - for this wasn’t Robin herself. No, this was the Fell Dragon Grima herself - Robin’s body being just her physical vessel. The woman had sensed Naga’s blood within the young girl - and just couldn’t waste the opportunity to hurt her. In mere seconds, Grima was on Tiki - the girl failing to get out of her cloak in time. Had she not tugged herself under such a cloth, she’d be able to react - but instead she was still helpless as Grima hovered over her bed. The fell dragoness unleashed tendrils of dark energy from her body, tendrils that ripped Tiki out of what she thought was her safe space, ripping her cloak to shreds while holding the girl spread-eagle underneath the dark lady.

Staring down at Tiki, Grima wanted nothing more than to kill her, to snuff her life out and spill her Naga-filled blood until it run dry. However… This worm offered her an opportunity to gain an invaluable tool. She would need to hold on with killing her for just a bit longer… However, she could still make the girl suffer in the meantime. With lashes of dark magic, she sliced through the girl’s pink tunic - turning it to shreds that fell back onto Tiki’s bed. Now, the girl was naked - looking at her with fear and confusion in her green eyes. Her tendrils left out gashes across the girl’s skin, ones that began bleeding fairly quickly - leaking both her blood and some of Grima’s own dark magic that had been forced into the girl’s body with each slice. Just by doing that, she was sure to cause the girl a lot of pain - as her essence would eat away at the girl’s wounds and slowly make them decay from within. The pained shivers going through the girl’s body and the sobs on the girl’s face showed her that even Naga’s blood in the girl’s veins failed to offer her protection from that.

“P-please! This hurts~!” Tiki called out as the wounds on the sides of her chest continued to ooze her blood - but her voice only entertained the fell dragon. With how enjoyable the girl’s pained cries were, Grima whipped her with her powers a few more times, opening a couple fresh wounds across the girl’s bare flesh - this time, with no cloth to weaken the blows. These were deeper, causing far more pain initially - and allowing for both more bleeding and more of her corruption to pour into the dragon’s body. The green-haired girl began to trash harder as she felt it, the cells of her body starting to scream in agony unlike anything she felt before as Grima’s essence began to devour them, Tiki’s flesh starting to melt. “M-Mar-Mar! B-Ban-Ban! A-anyone! Help me!” Tiki screamed, but no one would come to her aid - those screams of pain no different from so many others that happened in this world all the time. Grima listened to her happily - this sight, this sound… It was so exhilarating! It was so tempting to just keep the girl like that, letting her slowly be eaten away by her dark essence… But no. She shouldn’t waste this chance.

With a quick flick of her hand, the Fell Dragon removed the baggy pants that her vessel had. Getting rid of the frontal flaps of her shirt as well, Grima’s cunt - dripping with corruption as well - was uncovered, too. Then, pouring her magic into her crotch, Grima created a cock for herself - its dark, scaly form already erect, and already filled with her shadowy energy. Her cock was the size of that of the largest of mortals’, Grima not wanting to play second to any of them. A dick of those proportions would give troubles even to an adult with a properly functioning vagina - but Tiki’s slit was still very tight and pretty shallow. Grima paid no mind to that however, pulling Tiki’s tied up form up by her restraints and lining her pink, virgin cunt with her giant dragon dick. Then, she shoved it in - to more pained screams from Tiki. Grima had to admit to herself, there was some extra satisfaction from making the girl suffer like this - the fell dragon finding her vessel’s body to be turned on by the sight of Tiki’s virginal blood flowing down her cock as she tore through her hymen.

Tiki’s tears became more intense as she felt Robin do s-something to her coochie. It was as if she was putting something inside her - and with more surprise and pain, the girl would realize that this was precisely what was happening. It felt wrong! Her tummy hurt! And yet, this cruel woman continued to do it nonetheless, with parts of Tiki that she didn’t even realize she had starting to hurt. Grima rammed her cock hard into the young girl’s pussy, the girl’s inner walls painfully stretched by her huge erection. As if that wasn’t enough, her essence would seep out of her cock, and straight into the girl’s most sensitive flesh, eating away at it and putting Tiki through more agony. Just listening to this made Grima realize how entertaining it was… Maybe she should put more of her enemies through that, instead of just crushing them when she’d get the chance? She continued to hammer into Tiki’s bleeding, hurting slit while entertaining the thought - imagining that maggot Lucina’s voice cracking in pain as she’d leak her dark essence straight into the girl’s cunt. Oh, now that she realized how great that’d be, she was surely going to do that. The added excitement from the vision she was picturing in her head made Grima go even harder on Tiki, listening to the girl’s whimpers as the walls of her pussy began to come apart. The head of Grima’s cock rammed straight into Tiki’s cervix - only taking a few hits to plow straight through it and into the girl’s barely developed womb. At that point, Grima had to control herself hard - stopping the emanation of dark liquids that served as her precum. She needed this worm’s womb intact - and so, she proceeded to fuck Tiki’s uterus, making it stretch beyond its limits, while struggling to keep her cock from emitting anything. That struggle pushed her towards a climax quickly, until finally the Fell Dragon came - sending her dark-infused cum right into Tiki’s waiting, even if underdeveloped womb.

Grima made sure to keep her cock inside Tiki until all of her semen had left it and dribbled into the girl’s uterus. Now, her seed would get to work on the girl’s womb - transforming it into an incubator for her offspring. She had no doubts that she had impregnated the young dragon - now she just needed to wait for her seed to take root and make use of its mother’s body. For now, however… She could pass the time by tormenting the young dragon some more. Flying a little back - some of her semen dripping out of Tiki’s slit - Grima made her cock grew hard again with a little spell. The feeling of release that came with impregnating the girl felt quite good - and Grima intended to use Tiki’s body to feel it again. But what should she use? She knew she shouldn’t interfere with the worm’s abdomen, lest she’d cause issues with the transformation taking place there - so that excluded the hole she just used, as well as the worm’s ass. As entertaining as plugging the maggot’s mouth would definitely be, if she spilled her seed there next, Grima was worried that it would reach the young dragon’s chest - destroying her lungs and heart, and killing her before her body would serve its purpose. With both of these out… What other option did she have? The dark lady watched Tiki for just a moment, watching her struggle against the dark tentacles that held her wrists and ankles again because of the new pain coming to life within her stomach.

Eventually, the way the dragon girl’s legs moved caught her attention - specifically, her small feet. Tiki had taken off her shoes before getting to sleep - and now, as she struggled, her feet waggled around. Some would consider the way they moved cute - but for Grima, it was just another part of Tiki’s body that she could torture. With her tentacles, Grima pulled Tiki’s feet together - closing them right around her cock. The gentle, soft skin of her soles was something Grima couldn’t really appreciate. What she enjoyed, however, was the way the girl’s small toes wiggled as she squashed them around her shaft, and more sounds of her pained screams that accompanied it. She proceeded to rub her tool with Tiki’s feet, dark magic seeping again out of her cock and devouring the girl’s soft soles - stripping them out of their skin before starting to eat into their flesh. With Tiki’s arches being pretty flat, it wasn’t that easy to have them be around her cock - the woman eventually breaking them to have them grip her cock tighter. The dragon’s bones snapped as if they were little twigs, only strengthening the pain the girl was feeling. Grima continued to fuck Tiki’s feet for as long as she could, smearing her dark precum all over the soles of the girl’s feet - with some of it also getting onto her toes and heels. By the time she came, the outer layers of skin were completely stripped from Tiki’s feet - so the Fell dragon fired off more of her corrosive seed directly into the girl’s flesh. Her semen was even more destructive - and as Grima dispelled her cock and just began watching Tiki’s fate unfold, the girl’s feet would be stripped from most of its flesh - remaining just as their twiggy, broken bones.

While Grima tortured Tiki’s feet, the young dragon couldn’t help but feel bothered by the weird sensations in her stomach. It was as if there was something constantly moving around inside it… Unlike the unpleasant sensations in her vagina however, it didn’t really hurt. Still, it made her feel quite uncomfortable - and so the girl squirmed some more. This alien sensation bothered her soooo much! Still, the pain of having her feet be eaten away by Grima’s semen took her mind away from it for a while - the girl focusing on seeing her small foot be taken apart instead. Inside her, the moment the Fell dragon came, Grima’s semen had travelled through the girl’s ovaries and impregnated her. Then it quickly guided the fertilized cell back to the girl’s uterus - placing it in a pool of fell energy. That energy quite boosted the growth of Tiki and Grima’s offspring. What would take 9 months normally now was accelerated to just a couple dozens of minutes. As more discomfort grew in her belly, her womb starting to expand rapidly to accommodate for the growing fetus, Tiki watching wide-eyed as her belly would swell far more than it ever did before. The girl’s accelerated pregnancy continued at a rapid pace - Tiki feeling fresh pain from her womb as it was stretched out to its full size in just a number of minutes.

However, that wasn’t all the changes Grima’s essence have made to the fetus. Now that it had done sufficiently big, it was time for the second stage of its growth. Suddenly, it released tentacles of dark energy of its own - ones that pierced through the walls of Tiki’s grown uterus and went right into her abdominal cavity. There, they’d grab any piece of the girl’s flesh that they could - and began quickly devouring these. Tiki’s pain had died down up until that point - her pussy has been all but eaten through, and the pain from it had stopped, and same for her feet - so her child doing this to her hit her in full force. She screamed, even louder than she did before, while starting to cry harder as well. She had no clue what was happening at all - all she knew was that it hurt. However, her cries couldn’t reach the ears of the girl growing inside her. She just continued to munch on Tiki’s guts, taking in her inner organs as well - before finally bursting out of her womb properly as it was too big for it to hold her anymore. The kid would just stay inside Tiki’s belly, though - emanating a dark energy quite similar to Grima’s. There was one major difference, however - while Grima’s essence stuck to just devouring Tiki’s flesh, her child was absorbing the girl’s soul as well.

The kid continued to grow for some more time within Tiki - but finally, the girl’s stomach wasn’t enough to hold her. Finally, the skin of the young dragon’s stomach burst - and from it emerged a female Morgan, the young girl’s hair the same shade that Tiki’s was. The girl’s nude body had purple marks running all over it, marks that signified her parentage - and that she carried a part of Grima’s powers within her. Tiki just howled in pain while looking at the new girl that crawled out of her - w-what was going o-on?  
Morgan took her first look at the world she had been born into, curiously examining Tiki’s quarters as well as the floating form of her mother in front of her. Then, she turned back towards Tiki - her incubator laying on her bed after Grima released her. There was a massive hole in the girl’s distended stomach, one that showed just hollowed it really was. However, despite that, the young dragon was still clinging to her life. Since the girl had only been born, the most basic of her instincts took hold of her. She stuck her hands back into Tiki, sucking out more and more of the girl’s life energy in order to grow - eventually taking herself almost to the apparent age of most other Morgans that this world had seen. Then, the now-teenaged girl suddenly sprung a cock of her own, just like her mother did - and went towards Tiki’s face.

At that point, Tiki had no clue as to what was going on anymore - she was just barely clinging to her life. Most of her essence had already been stolen away by Morgan - so the young dragon just laid empty-eyed as the newborn dragon went for her face. Morgan pulled her mouth open, and Tiki couldn’t resist at all - only barely feeling the girl’s cock as it entered her mouth. It was quite small - it’d grow in time, as Morgan would mature in the following weeks - but for now, it was just enough to fill Tiki’s mouth and nothing more. Morgan just gave in to her reproductive instincts, humping Tiki’s face heavily while holding on to the girl’s head - her hands eventually starting to send out energy that flowed into Tiki’s brain and began to rip out the last part of Tiki’s soul out of her. The newborn Morgan would fuck Tiki’s face for just a short period of time before she reached the first climax of her life - shooting off her own brand of corrosive semen right into Tiki’s mouth. The divine dragon’s face was red at that point, as her body struggled for air with her mouth plugged. However, the climax allowed Morgan to finish what she was trying to do - letting her absorb the last of Tiki’s essence into her body. The dragon girl finally died, her big green eyes rolling to the back of her head as her flat chest gave out its final shudder.

Morgan’s cum began eating through Tiki’s mouth - spreading both up and down the girl’s head. It devoured the girl’s tongue before attacking the girl’s jaw, making it swing open for a while before Tiki’s lower jaw just fell off in full. The semen that travelled upwards leaked out of the girl’s nose, eating it from the inside. Tiki’s bones proved to be a bit more durable, but they too couldn’t last for long against the fell dragon’s semen - her skull giving way as the dark semen flowed into the upper parts of her head. Even with the girl dead, her brain could still be destroyed - her limbs twitching a few times as her brain matter was corroded. It also flowed right into the girl’s tear ducts, deadly semen flowing out of the corners of her eyes and down her face - leaving patches of irritated skin down the spots it went. It affected the girl’s eyes as well - her sclera bursting and leaking the ocular liquid down her face as well, flowing out of her eye sockets and leaving it hollowed out. Even if Morgan’s climax came quite quickly, her body still produced quite a lot of cum that she could pour into Tiki’s head - more than enough to completely destroy Tiki’s head. The girl’s warm, kind face that was usually so cheerful now became just a puddle of melted skin, flesh and bone - making the girl’s corpse almost unrecognizable. Morgan pulled out, her magical cock fading away - the girl feeling no remorse at all for treating the woman who gave birth to her in such a way.

Grima watched with satisfaction as Tiki’s face melted away. She would have wanted to finish the girl off herself, true, but the way Morgan did it showed that the girl was sufficiently cruel. The Fell Dragon couldn’t help but feel a little proud of her offspring for getting her first kill in such a way. “Good. Now come, child - I have much that I want to teach you.” The woman spoke out and Morgan followed her obediently - with Grima’s mind already considering how to best make use of her new weapon. The girl carried Tiki’s blood within her - and through her unlucky mother, also the blood of Naga herself. Grima was very much aware that she could only be defeated by her own power… But she was also certain that the same went for Naga. If she just trained the kid properly… She could soon be able to deal with her sworn enemy once and for all.

Keeping that in mind, Grima proceeded to work on Morgan as the girl matured mentally over the next few weeks, her mind catching up with her body. The fell dragon taught the green haired girl magic - covering a wide array of spells and different magic types. Even if Grima herself was proficient in dark magic, she understood the flexibility that would come with granting her offspring access to a variety of skills. She also taught her how to make use of her dragon powers - for the girl turned out to be a manakete, just like her mother was. Grima also had the girl practice her cruelty on some of the mortals she’d capture for her in this world - taking extra pleasure in having Morgan execute the pesky rebels who tried to fight against her back in her world. Finally, after watching Morgan fuck Severa dead while slowly burning the girl from inside with her magic, Grima decided that the girl was ready. Now, Naga would fall - the Divine Dragon Queen would stand no chance.

Naga roared, the Divine Dragon queen in her blue, ethereal dragon form - before emitting a blast of her fire towards the dark dragon looming in front of her. Grima had come to challenge her again… But why? It was pointless - neither of them possessed the power to end the other. Of course, if the Fell Dragon desired to fight, she wouldn’t stand down - and just show the evil dragon her true power. Grima’s fell breath bounced off her skin, not causing her any damage and just splashing around - but the same went for her attacks. For a while, they’d stay locked in a duel, their eternal fight coming true even in a world that wasn’t Archanea. And just like back there, there would be no victor - or so Naga believed. “Abandon this battle, o Fell Dragon! Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly!” She called out before unleashing another blast of energy at Grima - but the dark dragon just laughed maniacally and kept going. If she just focused while looking at the giant, black-scaled, horned dragon in front of her, she just just see the form of Grima’s physical vessel - and was sure the same went for herself as well. The red-eyed, white-haired woman stared at her with such intense hatred in her eyes… While Naga carried nothing but disdain on hers. The Fell Dragon tried this in the past - why would she waste both of their time doing this?

The Divine Dragon Queen would get her answer to that soon. After exchanging a couple more attacks with Grima - each of them as ineffective as before - suddenly, some terrible magic ripped through her body from the side. Twisting her vision to that direction, with surprise Naga saw a golden dragon attacking her - though parts of its scales were purple as well. But before she could react in any way, it breathed fire at her again - its flames a mixture of her own and Grima’s. N-no! How could this be possible? Somehow, Grima was able to turn her own power back against her! She tried to attack the newcomer with her own breath, but before she managed to, the dragon crashed directly into her - its jaw and claws tearing into the opening in her scales that its breath had created. Her assailant bit hard into her flesh, her form suddenly far more corporeal than before - Naga getting to experience the feeling of her flesh being ripped apart with both teeth and claws. After her millennia of life, Naga thought she’d never be able to feel any physical pain - and yet, here it was. Her dragon form flailed around, trying to dislodge the dragon holding onto her - it was far too close for her to just blast with her own breath now. However, she failed to do that - only spilling her burning ichor onto the ground far below them.

Naga would try to break out for some more time, but with no success. Grima’s dark magic flowed into her body through her massive wound, causing her body to become more and more grounded in reality - and at the same time, slowly dissolving her flesh. It hurt - but more than anything, Naga’s pride was also hurt. How could she have fallen for this? How could she have underestimated Grima like this? She wondered that as her dragon form began to fade away - the Divine Dragon morphing back into her humanoid form. However, the wound that the unknown dragon had opened stayed with her - the side of her stomach ripped open even as a human. Her viscera were falling out of the huge gash in her body as the woman began to fly down towards the ground - trying to get as far away from Grima and the other dragon as she could. She had suffered a defeat for now… She needed to retreat and find a way for herself to deal with this new power her foe has exhibited. Still, because of the open wound, and Grima’s magic draining more of her strength, her flight was very shaky. Between that, and how revealing her dress already was - not to mention a huge rip in it that was also the result of the wound she had taken in dragon form - her dress had come off on one side, revealing one of the Dragon Queen breasts.

Naga had bigger troubles than to worry about that indignity, however. Grima’s essence had sapped away too much from her - and because of that, now even her flying powers began to fail her. She had just enough of it in her to fly to the ground safely, but not enough for anything else - and she knew Grima and that unknown dragon were both following her. The green-haired woman landed gently, then tried to run away. However, as she usually resorted to hovering just a little over the ground, she wasn’t terribly experienced in walking like a mortal would. Because of that, fairly quickly she had lost her balance, and crashed into the ground below - losing whatever dignity she still had while running away. By the time she managed to get up, both dragons who wanted her dead had caught up to her - showing up in their human forms just a little ahead of her. One was Grima’s physical form… But the other was an unknown girl, a girl with her hair as green as Naga’s own. It was a clear sign that the girl was descended from her… But her eyes burned bright red - showing that Grima’s madness had a strong hold over the girl as well.

Grima stared at her foe, covering on the ground below her. Ah, she had dreamt of this moment for so long! Now, Naga was truly at her mercy! “Good job, Morgan. You did just as I asked you to…” She praised her child and the younger girl smiled happily back at her. “I know, mOther! AnYthing to makE you proUd of mE!” The girl replied with a happy voice - but with hints of her corruption popping up as she spoke. Somehow, listening to her made Naga more afraid than Grima herself ever could. Grima noticed that, and decided to remind Naga of her own presence. Floating over to the woman, she delivered a strong kick towards the woman’s face - throwing her over onto her back and causing more of her guts to fall out of her. “Now, Morgan… Show Naga just why she should have never defied me.” Grima would have wanted to do nothing more than to rupture Naga’s body herself… But she still lacked the power for that. So instead, she would have to make do with watching her offspring hurt her.

“GlAdly, mastEr.” Morgan replied as sweetly as before - the girl getting down in front of Naga as well. “HEre, o DrAgon QUeen! Take thIs!” She called out while calling on her magic - specifically, a cutting wind spell. Her red eyes laughed as the wind sliced through the rest of Naga’s dress, taking delight in seeing them cut into the flesh of the pointy-eared woman’s chest and hips. Seeing her clear, blue blood splash around send a thrill of pleasure through the young girl’s body. “Aaand thiiiiis!” She called out while outstretching her arms and unleashing a far more destructive spell than before. It was also wind magic - but even sharper than before. Morgan directed these towards Naga’s arms - and a barrage of cuts was unleashed on the divine dragon’s upper limbs. Each blow of wind cut directly through her skin, covering the goddess’s milky skin in tens, if not hundreds, of red marks. And she could feel every single one of them separately - her body shivering on the ground as the cumulative pain got to her. However, that was only the beginning. The onslaught of Morgan’s magic continued until Naga’s skin had been completely shredded - and even then, it didn’t come to a stop.

While her magic worked on Naga’s arms, Morgan didn’t waste any time. With a flick of one of her small hands, she caused a dick to grow from just above her pussy - one much larger than what she used to end her own mother. With a quick rip, she got rid of the front of her skirt - and then ventured right in between Naga’s legs. The Divine Dragon’s vagina - one that gave life to Morgan’s mother - laid tantalizingly exposed. Pushing her relatively small form past the woman’s rich thighs, Morgan then shoved her magical cock straight into Naga’s pussy - the dragon lady letting out a gasp as she was penetrated. It’s been so long since she had been in an union like this, she had almost forgotten how it felt… But her slit still hungrily clenched around the shaft that entered it, Naga disgusted at Grima’s presence she could sense within her. The young would-be-tactician had some experience with raping others during the training Grima had put her through, but still wasn’t too good at it. Still, that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try - thrusting her tool in and out of Naga’s snatch while happily watching her magic work on her arms.

At the same time, Grima was filled with the need to show Naga her place. She had finally won! She wanted to assert her dominance to Naga, make it clear that it was truly a victory for her. Maybe… With a quick burst of purple flames, Grima dissolved all that she wore below her waist - both her pants and her boots. Then, she lowered her legs towards Naga’s face - before slamming one of her feet right across it. “Yes! Everyone is below me! Even you, Naga!” She screamed out while rubbing her sole right across Naga’s cheeks and mouth, before lifting her foot and then driving it down a few times - slamming her heel right into the woman’s chin. Her toes wiped across Naga’s face, the woman overcome with disgust as Grima’s vile form was in direct contact with her. Despite that, she still stared up at her, defiance in her green eyes. That sight angered Grima - why wouldn’t the woman accept her defeat now? That anger spurred her to act. She desired to destroy those green orbs so full of power and divinity! After slamming her foot into Naga’s head once more - and making it hit the ground below it - Grima lowered herself all the way down. Accessing her magic, she quickly created a cock for herself.

The moment the dick-granting spell was over, Grima immediately rammed it into Naga’s unsuspecting eyeball. It cracked under the powerful thrust just like any mortal’s would, splashing ocular liquid and Naga’s blue blood all over the woman’s face. For the first time, shock showed up on Naga’s face - Grima feeling true satisfaction at the sight. Her cock slid into Naga’s eye socket, crushing her sclera - the scales of her cock scraping the woman’s skull. With just the heights of her self-control Grima stopped herself from going further in. If she did that, then she’d be ruining Naga’s brain… And that wouldn’t kill her for good. So instead she pulled out, and slid her cock right into Naga’s mouth - agape because of the shock of having her eye be ruined. Plugging her mouth like that, she felt the dragoness’s sharp teeth press into her cock, trying to bite it off - but the scales she had successfully prevented that from happening. Even if in dragon form, Naga’s teeth were sharp enough to pierce through any dragon’s scales, in her human form that very much wasn’t the case. Once she realized that she couldn’t do it, Naga almost threw up - but her throat clenching only made Grima feel better as she shoved her cock straight into it. This… This truly was what victory looked like, Grima thought to herself, as she continued to facefuck her greatest enemy - the woman with a gaping hole in place of what once was her eye.

As the two fell dragons raped the divine dragon, Morgan’s magic still ate away at Naga’s arms. Her skill was gone, no longer offering her any protection - so instead the wind sliced directly through her flesh. Each of these cuts took just a little part of her muscles away, Naga’s arms slowly whittled away through continuous, painful cuts. Each of them hurt as much as the first ones, if not even more - Naga starting to struggle in between the two cocks spitting her from two sides. However, Morgan was pinning her down - her hands currently groping her chest. The girl was playing with her breasts, kneading them with her hands and squashing them. At the same time, she let just a little of Grima’s flesh-consuming essence envelop them, the girl letting it seep right into Naga’s tits. As it continued, these eventually began eating away at Naga’s boobs from the inside, adding another source of pain to Naga’s already terrible situation. It would eat away at her skin, fat and flesh - slowly causing her breasts to start dissolving. Morgan continued to play with them for some more time, however, before flicking her fingers at the woman’s nipples. Teasing these, along with the destruction already wrecked within her breasts, forced Naga to lactate. However, along with milk, her nipples began to excrete what Morgan had just poured into her tits - Grima’s dark liquids working on consuming the woman’s breasts both from the inside and the outside.

Morgan’s grasp left Naga with no means of escape - even if she had the strength for it, which she didn’t. All her struggles achieved instead was making Morgan feel better and better inside her tight cunt. Eventually, the young dragon couldn’t contain herself anymore - and released her warm semen straight into Naga’s vagina and womb. However, Morgan held on with the corrosive semen - shooting only normal one into Naga. It was already more than enough to make Naga feel even worse. With the use of her magic, Morgan kept her cock hard after her climax - and proceeded to rape Naga some more, using her cum to make the dragon queen’s vagina a bit more slick. By the time Morgan began fucking her again, Naga’s arms were all but stripped from their meat, only the bones of the woman’s arms remaining, laying in a blue-and red puddle of mincemeat and blood. However, even her bones wouldn’t be spared. Morgan’s spell continued to affect them, slicing into her bones. Each of them would only break away a small shard of bone - but their constant assault had no end. Because of that, Naga’s bones, too, began withering away - before becoming just a white powder that covered the bloodied remains of her arms. Only then, as Naga’s arms were reduced to nothing but bloodied stumps, Morgan finally ended her spell.

Naga felt herself choke around Grima’s cock - her face slowly growing red because of the asphyxia. Lack of air would never be enough to end her life, but it was quite uncomfortable - it would be even if she was to suck off a lover back when she was younger, and it being Grima’s cock only made it worse. The fell dragon’s cock scraped at her tongue, eventually making it bleed - and same went for the tight walls of her throat. Grima’s erection was like a grater, removing more and more of the flesh of her gullet as the woman fucked her face hard. However, even Grima couldn’t last forever. After what seemed like an eternity to Naga, the cock filling her mouth and throat swelled. Then, it began firing off it’s semen, straight down her gullet - and directly into Naga’s stomach. Grima made sure to stick her member as far down Naga’s esophagus as she could - to ensure that her semen would go down, and avoid any vital parts. Some of her semen would clung to its inner walls, but the rest continued down to Naga’s belly. There, it began to mix with Naga’s digestive fluids - stirring them and changing their composition just enough for them to start digesting the divine dragon from the inside. The revolting feeling and pain from her stomach was one she expected upon feeling her foe cum, but it didn’t make it any less painful. Her gullet also burned with the droplets of cum that were caught there - but nothing too painful compared to her stomach, or what had happened to her arms. 

Grima’s actions, besides her fucking her eye out, didn’t really bother Naga - she was aware that the fell dragon still couldn’t cause her any permanent damage. On the contrary, Morgan very much terrified her. She wasn’t sure if her magic would allow her to recover her arms after Morgan had destroyed them. If Grima had taken her out by herself, she’d be able to eventually regenerate back to her dragon form. However, she had no idea if this was the case for wounds caused to her by her own kin. Same went for the open wound in her side - and the many insides she had lost because of it. Naga was worried that she had lost them for good. But most of all, she was afraid of what the girl was going to do to her next. I-if it was something lethal… She had lived for so many years… She had seen her fair share of death, helped countless mortals and then watched them die. She also assisted them with felling other timeless dragons. She was accustomed to death, wasn’t she? And yet, now that her own death was a very real possibility, it terrified her… Her only hope would be that Grima acted hastily and and killed her before her daughter got the chance to. However, Grima was taking precautions to avoid just that - floating away from Naga the moment her cock finished spurting corrosive cum into Naga’s stomach.

“Now, Morgan! Finish her off!” Grima called out from above, sealing her fate - after making sure she was a safe distance in case her daughter chose something quite destructive.  
“WiTh pleasUre, mOther!” Morgan called out as happy as ever - her voicecracks still giving away the madness she inherited from the Fell Dragon. She looked straight at Naga. Her hands were still on her tits, though at that point they’ve been melted from within - Naga’s once beautiful breasts had now been reduced to just sacks of skin that contained melted flesh within them. A curious squeeze Morgan gave to one of them caused Naga to lactate again - this time, however, her nipple was releasing the very content of the flesh sack it topped off. “D-don’t do it!” Naga called out upon hearing it, staring straight at the young, green-haired girl. “Grima’s manipulating you! I-I know there’s good in you, too!” She called out in a desperate attempt to break Grima’s hold over the girl. As that failed, she tried once more: “If you keep listening to her, one day she’ll d-discard youuuuuuuuu…” Naga told Morgan, but as she spoke, Morgan struck out towards her chest. Her hand let go of her left tit - and sunk straight into her chest instead. Going into Naga’s ribcage, Morgan grabbed Naga’s heart - Naga feeling Grima’s essence start to soak into the very core of her being. That caused her voice to drag on as the divine dragon spoke out her last words - before Morgan pulled back, ripping out Naga’s heart out of her body along with a huge chunk of her soul.

Morgan stared at the rapidly beating organ in her hand for a few moments, watching it pump out the blue blood it contained - and then, she crushed it in her hand, splattering its chunks all over Naga’s rapidly raising and lowering chest. Then, she did her best to absorb the part of Naga she had taken out into herself. Since absorbing Tiki’s soul, she got a lot more proficient at doing this - but this would be her greatest challenge yet. Naga’s soul contained just so much power within it… It was truly impossible for Morgan to contain it all within her frail human body. It was going to burst any second! She shouldn’t have been this greedy! In desperation, Morgan began to transform into a dragon - while still having her cock be stuck inside Naga. It rapidly expanded within the woman, going into her womb then tearing through its walls - and, as Morgan finished her transformation, bursting out of her belly. As Morgan shapeshifted, Naga just stared at her with her one surviving eye - her body rapidly falling her. She had seen the girl take her golden dragon form, she had felt her abdomen be ruptured with her massive cock - but then her eye glazed over, the green orb rolling to the top of her head as life began to leave her body.

The rest of her soul would disperse, scattered never to be made whole again - but Morgan wouldn’t have been able to contain it anyways. Only her transformation saved her from Naga’s magic ripping her apart from within - her dragon body able to take the new power within it and spread it across it more evenly. Even in death, Naga still tried to get back at her… Filling Morgan with fury. She wanted to get back at the woman, even after what she had already done to her. Letting her instincts take over, Morgan just bit down - her snout closing over all of Naga’s head. Twisting it to the side for a moment, she then quickly ripped it off - more blue blood fountaining out of the newly-made opening. The head, however, was right in Morgan’s mouth. The golden-purple dragon took it past her teeth with her tongue - then swallowed it, sending Naga’s head down her gullet and into her stomach. 

Morgan remained in her dragon form for a while longer, letting the remnants of Naga’s soul that she had taken in ripple through her body. As she did that, she wondered about Naga’s final words. Was her mother really just using her? No, it couldn’t be the case… It was just what their hated foe had told her in an attempt to sway her to her side. Her mother loved her! She’d never do such a thing! ...wouldn’t she? These thoughts would continue to plague Morgan in the future - but for now, she just happily stared at the floating white-haired woman in front of her. Grima was looking back at her - and for the first time, Morgan saw the woman truly happy. Looking down, the Fell Dragon let an emotion she doubted she was even capable of feeling surface. Naga was dead! Ah, finally! She figured the best way to celebrate it would be by squashing some mortals… Alongside her beautiful, cruel, and incredibly powerful daughter. With a chunk of Naga’s true power inside her, instead of just her blood within her, Grima was certain that the girl could be used for things she couldn’t even think of yet. She’d plot these out later - but for now, her girl deserved a reward. As Morgan finally shifted back, Grima welcomed her with what in her mind passed for a smile, as well as a nod. Then, the two of them flew away together to murder a number of mortals they’d come across - all while leaving Naga’s body behind. The dragon queen’s corpse laid discarded at the field of their battle: Headless, without her arms, her tits soggy as they were now just bags of digested flesh - and with two massive wounds in her belly - one at the side from Morgan’s bites, and another one up front from Morgan’s dick. Like this, and with the woman’s head missing, no one would be able to tell that this was how the Divine Dragon Queen had met her end.


End file.
